Augurrae
The Augurrae are the rarest peoples on Lyrine. Sequestered away in tiny villages in the far North between Tara and Iatewari, they're happily solitary creatures who value family and community over diversity. Becoming a druid is a right from birth and Augurrae children are normally trained from a young age. Some members of the Augurrae tribes become members of the clergy and some lucky few become Fiala, the keepers of history. The Fiala grow up learning word for word the stories of the generations before and the oral history of their village. Some children are trained as Beluru, the musical counterparts of the Fiala. Beluru and Fiala - normally paired - will also travel between villages and continue their histories and songs. There are lucky few of both who leave their villages and travel into the cities to learn their ways and songs and customs to bring back. Augurrae have a culture rich with tradition and song and story. They shape the trees around them into places where they can eat and sing and dance and drum while their elders, Fiala, and Beluru sit and drink and tell tales. '''Physical Description: '''The Augurrae straddle the border between being Medium and Large, being anywhere from 7 feet tall to 9 feet tall, the average of both males and females being 8 feet. They closely resemble large bipedal sloths, with long necks and wide, flat heads, small eyes and large hands. Their fur ranges from pale green - almost white - to deep, earthy green. Males and females tend to be almost identical in physical appearance. '''Society: '''Augurrae live in small tribal family hamlets scattered across the northern sky forest. Many are territorial, guarding their nests from any outsiders. However, there are privileged few who travel between villages, checking up on each cluster of nests and bringing news of the outside world. Augurrae nests are very similar to that of a swallow. They hang in clusters from the high canopy branches and wherever there is an Augurrae settlement, there is always vibrant, healthy plant life surrounding. '''Relations: '''Very few members of the Augurrae stray beyond their beloved forest, but those who do tend to follow paths that keep them closely connected to nature, such as herbalism or apothecary work. There is a small Augurrae nest in Usibu, made of the Augurrae who have traveled there as opposed to the close-knit family hamlets of the far North. Though they are incredibly solitary by nature, they are as a race peaceful and welcome wherever they may roam. '''Alignment and Religion: '''Augurrae believe they are the children of the Life Mother, Arlu, and most become druids in her name. Their alignment tends to vary between hamlets, but it never strays far beyond true neutral, neutral good, or lawful good. Few Augurrae are ever chaotic, preferring the safety of tradition over the chaotic lawlessness that governs places like Kanaraule and Virazath. '''Adventurers: '''If a lone Augurrae goes adventuring, it may be for any number of reasons. It could be in pursuit of knowledge; to find a greater purpose; or to experience life outside the nest. Augurrae are solitary by nature: should an Augurrae find the determination and courage within themselves to leave their nest, the world is their oyster. '''Female Names: '''Haivel, Chassan, Sashra, Fessa, Shiani '''Male Names: '''Izrail, Kamiel, Harael, Lagas, Raizel Category:Races